


Snacks/Scrabble/Blanket Fort/Butterflies

by NeighborhoodCatGang



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighborhoodCatGang/pseuds/NeighborhoodCatGang
Summary: Super secret boyfriend sleepover time!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Snacks/Scrabble/Blanket Fort/Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was *checks notebooks* the first fic I wrote when starting to get back into it after five or so years. I've been holding onto it since early 2020 for no reason other than I was too nervous to post it then and then wrote a bunch of other stuff anyways.
> 
> This does dip a few toes into nsfw territory, but is mostly just fluffy nonsense.

The nice thing about being the only son of Hades was the privacy. The not-nice thing was the loneliness. Nico could sit at the Apollo table for meals, do whichever activities he chose with his boyfriend, and generally occupy the daylight hours in whatever company he pleased. But at night he had to retreat to the solitude of the Hades cabin. Some nights it was monotonous, restless torture. Other nights, like this one, it was blessed relief. Will had been running laps around the sword training arena while Nico practiced knife combat on a dummy. His long, tan legs and loose, black running shorts had not been kind to Nico’s concentration. The sheen of sweat on his skin highlighted his muscles under the afternoon sun, and Nico had been reminded, not for the first time, of Thalia’s comment upon meeting Will’s father. 

“Apollo is hot.” 

Now, in the cool darkness of his cabin, he let his mind wander freely over his memories of the afternoon. They had walked to the lake after training, chatting about this and that, and Will had kissed him at the end of the dock, soft lips sending hot electricity up and down Nico’s spine. He had pushed Will into the water and laughed as he halfheartedly complained about drying his sneakers out. When he finally helped his boyfriend out of the lake, Will’s wet clothes had clung tightly to his body, showing off muscles the sun hadn’t graced in the arena.

There was a small noise at the front of the cabin. Nico’s eyes snapped open. For a moment he froze in place, then scrambled for his covers.

“By all means, finish what you were doing. I’d hate to interrupt,” said a familiar voice, bubbling with contained laughter.

“You idiot, what are you doing here? The harpies will eat you alive,” Nico snapped.

“Only if they catch me. Besides, it worked for Jason and Piper." Will sauntered into the light, bare feet padding softly on the floor. With his black shorts and tee, his blonde hair damp and tousled, and his easy smile, he looked the picture of the carefree rule-breaker they both knew he wasn’t. Nico stared for a moment, glad he was already sitting, because his boyfriend was so beautiful it made his knees weak.

“Jason and- wait, don’t change the subject. What are you doing here? You really could get into trouble.”

“I wanted to have a sleepover. Rumor has it the Hades cabin has the best snacks. Even better than Hermes.” Gods damn Will’s sunny disposition. Nico couldn't stay upset with him for more than thirty seconds.

“Alright, I’ll share,” he grumbled, “but no gossipping. I don’t want Hermes cabin getting ideas. Another civil war would not be good.”

“Mm-hmm,” Will’s agreement seemed more emphatic than his comment warranted. Nico got the sneaking suspicion that ‘snacks’ had not actually been referring to the various mortal food items stashed in the other bunk. He became very aware that he was only dressed in his boxers and probably already blushing. He tossed a sleeve of oreos and some capri suns to Will.

“Wanna make a blanket fort?”

“Yeah!” Will’s smile lit up the room. They spent the next few minutes rearranging furniture and bedding and arguing over what elements the perfect blanket fort should include. Will insisted on board games, and had to settle for Scrabble, since Nico wouldn’t let him run back to his cabin for more. Nico pulled some books down from a shelf to enjoy afterward. They piled the snacks in the middle and squared off across the Scrabble board. Will acquitted himself excellently, landing ‘expurgated’ on a double word space for a truly unfair number of points early on. Nico caught up, and clinched a win with ‘quilt’ on a triple word space, grinning evilly as his tiles clicked into place. 

“You’re worse than Athena’s kids.” Will pouted.

“Annabeth once shut me out with more than 300 points. I think you got off pretty easy.”

“Zeus’s pants, that should not be possible. That girl is scary enough already.”

“It’s the eyes. That grey gaze boring into you across the board. She gets into your head and makes you forget everything you thought you knew.”

“Somebody sounds bitter about losing,” Will teased, his kind blue eyes the opposite of Annabeth’s unnerving scrabble stare.

“I’m just saying it shouldn’t be possible to strategize random tile selections,” Nico groused.

“Count your blessings. The Victor sisters nearly started a fistfight over a game of Risk. Now that was an evening to remember.”

“Is that why they’re banned from game night?”

“No, that was because they tried to cut off Travis’s hands for rigging a game of monopoly. Apparently a dishonest victory is not to be tolerated at camp. I reconnected his tendons, but it’s a good thing he’s left-handed.”

Nico whistled. “Camp girls are terrifying.”

“Alice Wheatley is nice. The new Demeter girl?”

“She cocooned me in poison ivy during the last game of capture the flag.”

“You’re not sensitive to it. You don’t get to be mad about that.” Will said sternly.

“Lou Ellen is the only acceptable one.”

“Of course the lord of darkness gets along with the witch girl. Besides, the girls wouldn’t have to be so terrifying if the boys weren’t such unholy terrors.” 

They gossipped and laughed about other campers’ exploits, feuds, and mishaps as well as a few of their own. Nico fidgeted and shuffled, trying to get more comfortable in his blanket nest. His thin frame offered no extra padding, and it felt like his bones punched straight through the cushions to hit the hard floor. Will watched sympathetically. He had arranged a kind of pillow throne against a wall, with one for sitting, one behind his back, and one folded on either side to prop his elbows while he sort of read The Wee Free Men and sort of chatted. He folded his legs in and patted a thigh in invitation.

“C’mere.”

Nico eyed him dubiously. “How will you read?”

“I think I’ll have more engaging things to do. Come on. Doctor’s orders.”

Nico scooted over and settled in at right-angles to Will, his book I Shall Wear Midnight on his lap, and Will’s strong arms around his waist.

Will planted a kiss on his cheek. “Better?”

Nico frowned. “Will your legs be okay? I’m not exactly plush.”

“Oh please you weigh almost nothing.” To demonstrate his point, he scooped Nico off his lap and held him slightly squashed against his chest.

“Put me down!” Nico complained, making no attempt to free himself, “or I’ll summon skeletons to eat you!”

“Hold on. Are you wearing silk boxers?”

“My dad is the god of riches and the dead. Skeletons inbound in three… two…”

Will plopped him back down and kissed his cheek again. “I’m telling everyone you wear silk undies,” he teased.

“Good luck explaining how you found that out.” Nico countered.

“I think everyone already suspects exactly how I did find out.” Will murmured into his ear. Nico felt like someone had switched a furnace on. One of Will’s hands still held his waist close, the other rested easily on his thigh. He clutched his book closer to his lap.

“And if I was to peel those tiny black shorts off you, what would I find, huh? That Will Solace wears pure cotton tighty whiteys? Sounds like your style.”

Will smirked. “On any regular day maybe. Tonight you might get more than you bargained for.”

“Then I’m telling Travis Stoll that you go commando, and counting down the days until you get pantsed in the training arena.” Nico hoped his voice wasn’t shaking. A flock of ghostly butterflies had joined the furnace in his stomach, and he didn't think his wits would last much longer. But there was one good way to shut his boyfriend up. He grabbed Will’s face in both hands and kissed his beautiful, perfect, smartass mouth.


End file.
